The Other Golden Trio (triad)
by greeneyedshadowriter
Summary: Hermione granger always belonged to another trio in Hogwarts. she was never happy with ron and felt she was part of something bigger. we are going back to the first book to go out of the pages and let Hermione meet her real soulmates, a soulbond, happiness, and a new destiny. fred/Hermione/George. sad ending! not responsible! read & review! triad! soulbond! fw/hg/gw horrid summary!
1. the beginning

**Going out of the pages**

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing. I'm broke and poor_

**_It's back in the first year for Hermione and the twins third year and the pages are loosening a little bit to let something in the book change and let a girl met her real soul mates and change the life of other people. Read this story where little changes are made that makes harry potter a different other story. I am not responsible for any tears or anger faced to the author. Enjoy!_**

Hermione Granger had always felt like she was missing a part of her and had always felt… lonely no matter what she did. She didn't mean she was depressed, no she was happy but not fully. One of these days she found out she was a witch from this weird looking lady who was called professor McGonagall and Hermione hoped- no prayed that magic was the reason she felt like this. Hermione went to Diagon Alley with the professor to get her supplies. The professor had asked her parents if they wanted to come but Hermione knew what they would say because she saw their faces when the woman told them that she was a witch. No matter what she did, her and her parent's relationship had changed that day were Hermione discovered a new world that she belonged to.

Diagon Alley was just amazing, Hermione thought as she bought all her new school supplies and it seemed to her that it ended too quickly. She went home and waited for the day where she was suppose to go to the platform 9 ¾ as her parents avoided her like she was a plague. Now that Hermione discovered that there was magic in the world and that she was part of that world she would never want to leave. Jean and Paul granger, her parents dropped her off at the station and left with a quick goodbye and Hermione marched on and followed two kids through the wall and went in the train.

She quickly went inside a compartment when she felt ….. lighter, complete. There were a lot of people trying to find a compartment but surprisingly nobody came inside where she was until the train was about to leave and heard two people outside. Right when she was about to open the door it burst open and hit Hermione straight in the head. ''I'm so sorry! Are you all right!'', she heard someone next to her but she had closed her eyes to minimize the pain. Another voice was heard, ''of course she isn't ok George. She just got hit by the door''. Hermione opened her eyes only to see two tall redheads crouching down to her with identical blue green eyes, twins. The two strangers looked at Hermione and she felt … a spark.

Fred and George were getting that feeling that they got in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. Only this time it was on the train. Fred was totally focused to find what was causing this and followed it all the way to a compartment at the end of the train. George and Fred looked at each other and took a deep breath as George opened the door. To their surprise they heard a _thump!_ And they looked down to see a girl holding her head where the obvious door hit her. This wasn't how they planned it.

George freaked out and told the girl that he was sorry and asked if she was alright. Fred shook his head at his brothers' question, of course she isn't ok. Now both twins were now kneeling next to the little girl when she suddenly looked up. Fred and George suddenly felt all warm like if their own magic and body was telling them that this girl was special to them. After they got over their gaga moment they helped her up to her seat. Fred and George were small and barely third years so they decided to ignore this moment even though they both felt the heat in their cheeks as they blushed.

''this seems like a horrible way to make friends. And if this is how you guys make friends then I need to get a helmet. Hermione, Hermione granger'', Hermione laughed as she told them this. The twins grinned their goofiest smile, ''and the people that are responsible for that horrible headache you are going to have-''. ''-so sorry by the way. I'm Fred Weasley-''. ''and I'm George Weasley. The best pranksters-''. ''-of the almighty Hogwarts at your service''.

''so you're a muggleborn?'', Fred asked. Hermione nodded. George continued, ''and you're a first year?''. Hermione nodded again. ''Well we hope you-''. ''Get to be in-''. ''-Gryffindor!-''. ''the best of all four houses!''. Fred and George were overjoyed to see her laugh with reasons unknown. For most of that trip the twins spent telling her about the wonders of Hogwarts and who to avoid. They also got to answer some of Hermione's questions but didn't get to know more about her life. It was almost time to arrive to Hogwarts when Hermione told them that they should go and change. The twins were surprised to see how fast the time moved and agreed.

George and Fred were nervously sitting at Gryffindor's table waiting for Hermione to get to try the hat on. Hermione was one of the few first years to not get scared when the old hat began to talk and sing, I mean haven't they read _the Wonders of Hogwarts by marina serul_. It took a while to get to the G's but with both the twins and Hermione's nervousness they came pretty fast. Soon enough they called her name and she shakily walked up the steps and into the stool. The hat started to talk inside her head:

_''Ah yes. Hermione granger. I have waited for you for a while now. Why you ask? Well because you are about to change this whole future and get to have your true destiny. Trust me. I have seen your future in another time but you were sad so don't be afraid Hermione. These changes are for the better. You have a thirst for wisdom but you also have courage and a destiny to pursue with _**''GRIFFYNDOR!''**_, I wish you luck, Hermione granger the brightest witch of your age.''_

Suddenly the hat was off. Hermione wondered what did the hat meant by his words but pushed away the thought as she hugged Fred and George who saved her a seat in the middle of them. It was good that everyone was busy with friends that they didn't see this girl and how the twins were with her. Some more children were called when the professor called, ''harry potter!''. Everyone got quiet as a skinny raven haired kid with round glasses sat in the stool. It was a while before the hat shouted, ''Gryffindor!'', and the whole table burst with cheers. Fred and George himself were chanting, ''we got potter! We got potter!''.

They hugged Hermione while she was focused at the harry kid who was being given claps in the back but looked lonely; it was then that Hermione knew what to do. She called the harry kid loud enough for him to hear but not the rest of the table and pointed to a vacant seat in front of her. The boy gave her a relieved smile and sat while she said, ''I'm Hermione granger and I suppose you are harry potter''. Harry nodded and for some reason the twins wanted to growl at him, ''yeah I'm harry potter. But I was raised by my godfather Sirius black''. They shook hands and harry knew he had gotten a friend.

Percy later leaded the first years which meant she had to leave Fred and George who just made her promise to eat with them in breakfast tomorrow and left. The next morning Hermione was walking with potter when a redhead kid came up, ''hey I'm Ron Weasley from the train. Umm harry I was wondering if I could have your autograph and if I could eat with you guys''. Hermione felt two shadows who said, ''sorry ronniekins but Mione over here has been reserved to eat with us''. Fred, Mione was sure of it. Meanwhile Ron scold at the nickname and the twins lead her away while harry gave her a _please don't do this and leave me with this weird kid _look which Hermione just laughed and left.

They arrived at the great hall and she sat in the middle of George and Fred like yesterday when she saw people stare at her. She ignored them but she felt bothered by it. What she didn't know is that the twins noticed and glared at those people until the turned the other way. Hermione was getting use to Hogwarts but was having difficulty making friends but the twins were happy to know that harry was her friend and made sure she was ok and never alone. There was an incident with a troll in the dungeons and when the twins couldn't find Mione they thought she might be in the dungeons too until they saw harry comfort Mione in the common room. Harry told them what Ron said about Mione being a nightmare and how harry defended Mione and left. George has never been this disappointed in his brother as much as he has right now when Fred and him hugged Mione tightly and harry quietly left for his room.

It was a few more weeks later and Ron had apologized and Mione accepted because he was the twin's brother and was happy to see him and harry were sort of friends now. She and Ron might have been friends too except that the twins glared at Ron, their own brother when he tried to talk to Mione. Hermione still sat between Fred and George during breakfast and dinner and she still get a lot of weird looks, but neither of the three cared nor noticed. And just with that destiny had to be rewritten as Hermione began to change the lives of people she hadn't even met before.


	2. end of first year

**Going out of the pages**

**_Disclaimer: I owe nothing! Or else the book would include this triad_**

Harry came in thru the portrait huffing like if he had run from somewhere in the school to the common room so naturally Ron, Mione and the twins went to see what had gotten into harry. Harry told them, ''three headed dog in the third floor. He's guarding something''. That was all harry could tell them and they all fell into the sofa disappointed it wasn't something more exiting to save them from this boredom. Immediately Fred and George ask harry if he was nervous for his first game of the quidditch season this week since after an unfortunate encounter with Draco Malfoy harry had been allowed in the team to be a seeker. Harry told them that he wasn't since he and Sirius always played together and that it was very similar but Hermione knew that he was.

The next day everyone was nervous since it was the first game and it was slytherin vs griffyndor so both houses spent most of breakfast glaring at each other. Hermione and Ron both tried to get harry, Fred and George to eat but it failed. Pretty soon after breakfast the payers were called to go to the lockers to get ready but before they could leave Hermione kissed both of their cheeks and said, ''for luck''. Harry looked at Ron in horror and disgust, ''you aren't going to do the same thing, right?''. They all laughed and left for the locker rooms while Ron and Mione finished their breakfast quickly and ran to the pitch to get good seats.

Hermione cheered with the Gryffindor's when their team rose in the air and didn't miss the winks the twins sent at her. Gryffindor scored first and harry was nearly pushed off his broom by a slytherin who wanted to cheat and win, Hermione protested with the rest of the house and apparently Jordan the speaker person agreed. Harry who was looking perfectly happy in the air in his broom suddenly looked alarmed as his broom went out of control. Hermione looked around and saw the professor quirrell not blink and knew that he was casting the curse. She also felt someone else was using the counter curse but right now she had no time as she light up his robe and harry got control of his broom and gotten the snitch therefore winning the game. The twins caught up with Hermione and hugged her real tight as she laughed.

Christmas was fastly approaching and Hermione was faced with the dilemma of staying and accompanying the Weasley or leaving and try to bond with her parents. The decision was made for her since her parents were going to wales to visit her aunt. Harry was going to go home with his godfather and he muttered something about Sirius killing him if he missed Christmas but the twins and she didn't mind. All thru the break Hermione has never laughed more than when she was with the twins helping them put pranks all around the school.

It was time for presents and she got presents from harry, her parents, and the twins. Fred and George hugged her real tight and thanked her for her gift which was a new case of prank supplies and the book_ the best pranks ever pulled in the magical world and its masters by padfoot_. She tried to see who the author was but he wished to remain anonymous and only wrote prank books which made it excellent for the twins. Hermione felt honored that the Weasley boys accepted her on their family time as brothers and as she took a picture of her and the twins in those knitted sweaters she felt like she belonged.

Soon the break was over and harry came back with an invisible cloak from his godfather who told him it belonged to his dad. Class started like usual and nothing really exiting happened except for news of Snape refereeing in the next match and hearing Hagrid talk about _Fluffy_ the three headed dog and that it was protecting something of Nicolas Flamel. The game was approaching and everyone knew that Snape hated Griffyndors and harry so Mione was furious when she learned this.

Once again it was breakfast and they weren't eating again and Mione was tired of it, ''Fred drink your apple juice and George eat your waffles. Fred stop biting your nails you aren't going to have a finger at all if you keep that horrible habit!''. The twins were already use to Hermione being the only one to be able to tell them apart but Ron didn't know and he had his mouth hanging open. ''how how can you tell the twins apart? Not even my own mother can!''. Mione shrugged, ''I don't know I just do''. Before the twins and harry had to leave Ron and Mione started to argue if she was using magic to tell the twins apart so since she was busy they had to leave and Fred got mad that he didn't get his kiss.

They won even with Snape as referee but harry wasn't celebrating since he just heard Quirrel talking to what may have appeared himself about stealing the stone so he quickly told Hermione and Ron since the twins were busy with detention. All 5 of them later went to Hagrids house since he invited them all for tea in Thursday afternoon and they were in for a surprise to discover he had a dragon egg. Of course Hermione tried to warn him of raising a dragon in a wooden house but she was ignored.

Over the course of weeks the dragon had hatched and they were back at Hagrids to see the rapidly growing dragon that was now named Norbert. Of course that came in trouble when Malfoy saw the dragon. The twins suggested pranking him so he could hit his head and forget but Hermione remembered, ''Charlie!''. Ron and harry didn't know what she meant but Fred and George knew and shouted that she was brilliant as they told the rest her plan. Hagrid did agree that Charlie was a nice boy and that he would give him Norbert so that he can be safe. This lead to Fred and George to ask- no beg Charlie to help just to keep a girl happy. How sad did this seem to them.

Eventually Charlie answered and said yes that they could pick it up on the tallest tower in a Saturday and then ask the twins if they were alright. George blushed since even his brother had seen the change thru a letter. Hagrid had cried but the dragon was now safe when harry gave Charlie's friends the dragon as the others were lookout.

When they came back down the tower Ron and Harry heard Quirrel say that next Tuesday was the night to steal the stone. The twins were busy with more detention for a silly slytherin prank so the three decided not to tell them or else they might worry. At night they left for the trapdoor with the information that Mione found in the books of the library that if you play music they will go to sleep. Harry, Ron and Mione passed thru all the challenges until the potion challenge where Ron and Hermione were forced to leave for help. But before Hermione left thru the wall she turned around, ''harry just remember you are an amazing wizard. Other wizards have books and cleverness but there are other things than that. Harry you have friendship and bravery and that is more important than any book in the world. Good luck!''.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing exhausted with the whole stone situation when Albus sat down and told him what happened and when he left his friends came in. Fred and George were very close to Mione as if they thought she might leave without them again. Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius about a person having two soul mates while they congratulated him, but it was silly. No one could fall in love in the first year of Hogwarts, maybe they were just best friends.

During the feast Gryffindor won the house cup for the first time in years and suddenly it was time to leave Hogwarts. In the train the twins and Hermione got a compartment for just themselves as they retold their pranks. Hermione made them promise that they won't get into so much trouble and to not annoy Percy that much. The three of them saw as who they assumed was Sirius Black talk to Molly Weasley. Soon Hermione left with her serious parents and promises to write soon.


	3. mudblood witch

**Going out of the pages**

_**Disclaimer: I am not the owner because it would have been Fremione!**_

Hermione sat on home almost to tears. She tried and tried but her parents didn't want to accept that she was a witch. They just looked at her like if she was a little freak. She saw in their eyes as they asked what did they do wrong while raising their only daughter. She looked at Hedwig that was holding another letter of harry. She smiled.

Hermione read thru Harry's letter again. Her eyes quickly read line and line of the letter. So harry was telling her that a house elf named dobby was sitting in his bed in Sirius and Harrys house to warn him of some danger that was to happen in Hogwarts?! Poor harry always attracting some sort of danger.

It was time for school shopping again and Hermione had never been this glad before. She had asked her parents to come with her so that they can see the wonders of the magical world but they had lied and said they had a dentist conference to attend to. She let them lie and accepted it along with the money she had received. She felt it was better for the parents to not know that their child knows their lies. She walked proudly to the brick wall that would send her to Diagon alley and watched as the doors opened.

Fred and George had never been this happy for the school shopping to see Hermione. Yeah they send letters but it wasn't the same as hearing her laugh and smile next to them. Harry and his family were now part of the Weasley family since molly had adopted them, not even caring that Harry's guardians were gay and that one of them is a werewolf. The twins watched impatiently as Ron, Percy, their mum, their dad, harry and Sirius slowly walked to Diagon Alley.

They looked thru the entire crowd when they felt that brightness in their heart and knew that she was there. Then they saw it, a bushy curl. ''Hermione!''. Hermione stopped as she heard her name and turned only to be frozen by the sight of two tall redheads shouting her name and running at full speed towards her. She followed her instinct and ran…. Away. Don't blame her! Two redheads were running like maniacs, its only instinct you run away!

So there they were as Hermione ran thru the garden in the center of D.A. while the twins still chased after her. When she finally knew they were going to catch up and running would be useless did she stop and turn. She was faced with two giant hugs that nearly threw her on the ground and made her squeak. ''I missed you too''.

Fred and George suddenly grabbed her hands and dragged her into this woman. ''mum, meet Hermione granger. Mione meet …mum'', the twins look sheepishly at her. Molly Weasley looked at Hermione and looked how close the twins were to her. She saw her boys and the admiration they had for this girl and for them to want her to meet their mum was a first.

Hermione looked at what she assumed was Mrs. Weasley and took out her hand as if a handshake. ''hello Mrs. Weasley I'm Hermione granger but they call me Mione''. She stuck out her tongue at the twins who did the same. Molly had seen enough, ''she's approved''. The twins cheered.

Molly had allowed the twins to hang out with Hermione and help her get her supplies while they got their own. They all talked while they got their books and only got to the bookstore in time for the fight between the twins dad and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was suddenly glad that her parents weren't there to see the fight, it could have things even worst. The Malfoys stopped fighting and gave Ginny her book back while unnoticed to anyone gave her a diary book as well.

It was time to leave but the twins didn't want to leave Hermione but the twins didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in the garden with the rain. She kept making excuses for her parents but none of them were working so the twins stalled their mother until she noticed and asked if Hermione wanted a ride. ''no don't worry Mrs. Weasley they probably got caught up with the conference. I'll just take the subway. Bye!'', Hermione told them as she ran into the rainy muggle London. They all noticed her teary voice and watched her until she disappeared.

It was that day again, when Hermione is able to go back in Hogwarts with her twins. She went to put her suitcase in the train when a pale arm helped her put the suitcase in place. George. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him and did the same for Fred. As they sat in the compartment she noticed harry and Ron weren't there but just blamed it on new friends.

Hermione sat on her usual spot between George and Fred in the great hall table and was telling them of a good prank she had thought of when she was shushed. Hermione granger got shushed! And the reason was that the first years were entering and as they gave Ginny good luck sings Hermione wondered why they bothered. All the Weasley were Gryffindor as soon as the hat touched their head. An she was proven right when the hat shouted, ''Gryffindor!'' the second it touched her head. She laughed at the relief in their faces. As if the hat would put a Weasley in slytherin.

She finally realized why Ron and harry were not of the train. Apparently they couldn't catch the train so they decided to take an invisible flying car all the way to Hogwarts. Ignoring all the ''why didn't you tell me? We could have done it together!'' from the twins and scolded them. They thought that that was it of their punishment when all of the sudden the next day they both got a red envelope which was a Howler.

All thru the great hall shouts were heard from the howler from both Sirius and molly and it seems they decided to do it at the same time. Molly alone was scary to the Weasley, but with Sirius; they both kept coming up with the worst punishments that made even the slytherin flinch. Well at least Sirius and molly bonded and got to let out their anger in this.

Nothing bad had happened after that except when the quidditch Gryffindor team were practicing and the slytherin came. It seems that Malfoy had bought his way in the quidditch team by getting them all nimbus two thousand and one, the best broom out there.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives - "sweeps the board with them''. Fred and George held their brooms with a tight fist, they didn't want to fight Flint since Hermione would be disappointed on them.

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits. "Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion." Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on. "What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. "I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team. Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him while Hermione huffed.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent''. The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Hermione gasped at the word Malfoy had called her. She had learned the horrible definition of that word in one of the books in the library. Fred and George just can't believe that Malfoy had called Hermione that! They were beyond furious! As the twins dived to get Malfoy the team finally snapped out the trance and they jump to stop the Weasley twins.

Hermione wanted to just hit Malfoy but she stopped when she saw a hint of… regret in his eyes. But as soon as she saw it disappeared. Hermione turned to see Ron try to curse Malfoy but she knew that with his broken wand it could only cause trouble. ''no Ron. He's not worth it''. She turned only to see Fred and George being stopped by the whole quidditch team.

George was being held back by angelica, Katie and now Ron while Fred was being held back by Oliver, Alicia, and harry and was currently winning. Hermione turned to see the Slytherin team laughing as they left. ''George! Fred! Stop. I don't care what Malfoy says, just stop acting like little kids! Seeing as the pitch is now occupied lets go and pull some pranks''.

Everyone was surprised to see them listening to Hermione and left. What was even more surprised was that Hermione granger just admitted she helped in the pranks they pulled. As the three of them left to the castle in what seemed a race they left the team with surprised faces.

Harry was serving his punishment for the flying car along with Ron except that harry had to serve his detention with what Hermione called ''facky lock-hearty''. When he was signing the last bit of fan mail addresses was when harry first heard it. A voice in the wall. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. _"Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you . . . ."_

Harry told Hermione and Ron what had happened in lockhearts classroom but when they asked him what it was even he couldn't tell them.

I'm so sorry that my story seems boring right now but it does get better. They still don't know they are bonded so for now they are friends.


	4. xmas without the twins

**Going out of the pages**

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe nothing not even that dollar in the floor**_

A week has passed and she was walking with Ron and harry when harry started telling them that he heard the voice in the wall again. ''I'm sorry harry I can't hear-''. ''shhhhh! Just listen…. Over here!'', harry started to run, leaving the other two with little choice but to run after him. He stopped and Mione saw Ms. Norris hanged by her tail to a torch with her eyes wide and staring while the wall with blood red letters saying, ''the chambers of secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir, beware!''. Ron started to say something about not being caught there but it was too late, people started to come out of the great hall and they gasped at the words. Mione felt two hands grab hers and she turned to see Fred and George's worried faces. Malfoy being the snake he is he shouted that mudbloods were going to die and she felt their hands tighten against hers.

The professors appeared a little while after that and Hermione was forced to leave the twins there while in Lockhearts office she and the other two tried to come up with an excuse. It was very hard with Snapes questioning and trying to avoid talking about Harry's ability to hear whatever person or animal on the walls of the school that attacked Ms. Norris. As soon as they got to the common room Mione got pushed to a sofa where the twins were seated. ''Are you all right Mione?'', George asked while Fred grabbed her hand. Hermione noted they were really worried and tried to tell them she was alright.

During those days Fred and George took turns walking her to class and making sure she was alright. They didn't even know why they were so worried for Hermione but they knew that it crossed the friend line of worry. George one day when Mione was with harry and the twins were alone in their room brought up that subject, ''hey forge, why do we care so much about Mione? I mean even when I'm around her I feel … happier. And I know you feel the same way''. Fred sighed, ''I don't know Gred. All I know is that I don't want her to be in danger because I want her to be there every day with us so she can help us with our ties, hear our pranks, sit in between us in the great hall, hug us and just be there with her big smile and brown eyes'''. ''I just don't want her to be like any other girl who just doesn't understand us. She's… special and we can't lose her''. Fred nodded and they felt the weigh lighten a bit after this chat.

It was the day of the quidditch match and in breakfast Fred and George showed up with their uniform and sat down. Mione who was still talking to harry poured apple juice for George and grape juice for Fred while Ron gave her a bewildered look until Hermione couldn't stand it and hissed, ''what now?''. ''how do you know what they want?'', Ron asked with his mouth full of food. Hermione said, ''well because Fred and George both hate orange juice and they're too nervous for pumpkin juice''. Ron shook his head, he had thought that only the twins could know what the other wanted but apparently Hermione can too.

Hermione was suspicious but faced back to the twins, ''Well you three need to go to the quidditch field. Good luck harry. Good luck forge, Gred! Beat those snakes!'', and with that she kissed George in the check. Fred was about to complain that he didn't get one when she kissed him in the cheek. They both nodded and left hoping she didn't see them blush. Fred started to laugh, ''hey maybe if we beat the Slytherin badly enough well get another kiss''. They didn't say anything after that as they started to hold their beater bats with new strength.

Surprisingly the twins didn't get their normal game between two rival houses like they wanted to instead they had to spent it saving harry from a bludger. Fred saw Hermione's worried face when she realized the bludger wanted to kill harry. He didn't like to see Mione sad just because harry got hurt by a bludger. He and his brother were still protecting harry when Oliver told them to stop. Did Oliver want Harry to die!? Eventually the red heavy ball did hit harry even thought he did catch the snitch. Harry fell and Oliver went to check on him as George and Fred put away the bludger. George knew he couldn't let it go or else it will hit harry and make Mione mad.

Hermione felt furious that a teacher could have hurt her friend that she felt her hair get even more frizzled. George stood at her left and Fred at her right and they were congratulating harry for splendid flying as they held her hand. They were going to hug her but they were muddy AND sweaty so she won't be hugging them until they had a shower. Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out when they brought up food and drinks so it was up to George and Fred to comfort Mione and tell her it will be alright.

The next morning harry was released from the wing which would usually be good news if he hadn't told them about Colin's petrified body and Dumbledore's words about the chambers actually opening. The twins shared a look and George put his arm around her shoulders while Fred put his arm around her waist. There was no way in hell that Mione was going to get hurt or killed by this monster, not as long as the twins were there for her.

Harry wanted to find out who was controlling or who the monster of Slytherin was since he didn't like it that his friend was on danger and by the looks of it neither did the twins. Malfoy was suggested but harry and Hermione knew that he wasn't as smart to pull it off and besides he was in the feast the whole time. Hermione almost immediately began a new search of information by looking up the monster of Slytherin but so far she hasn't found anything yet.

She had noticed that Ginny was starting to act weird but she blamed it on Colin, who sat next to Ginny in some classes, being petrified. It was now the first few weeks of December and George and Fred were starting to let Hermione go alone to the library since there hasn't been another attack. The professor had asked who was going to stay and the twins were about to ask Hermione if she wished to go to the burrow for Christmas when she said she wanted to spent time with her parents. George and Fred were a bit sad and mad that she won't be able to be with them this Christmas since they had already thought of all the fun they would have together but they didn't tell that to Hermione. In fact they did what every twin prankster does when they get mad. They prank. Everyone. Therefore making Hogwarts a bit unstable and dangerous for a while.

Hermione was once again furious that people thought that harry was the heir just because he can speak snake language. He was the one person who was trying to find out who was making these attacks instead for waiting for them! What was worst was that Justin and nearly headless nick were attacked by the monster and were now like Colin, petrified until the mandrake cure was made. Now the twins were even more overprotective since the monster made a ghost be petrified, which was saying something.

In a weird way Fred and George were relieved for Christmas break because that meant that Hermione would be far far away in safe muggle London with her normal parents. But as they sat in their families living room unwrapping presents with Harry's family they wanted more than anything for Mione to be here.

Hermione was miserable in her house. She didn't want any of her friends to know but her and her parents relationship had been bad but now had worsened. Her parents only said a small amount of words to her every day no matter how much she tried to talk with them. She had seen their faces when they looked at her, they thought she was a freak. In Christmas she silently opened her presents alone and smiled at her presents. From molly there was a sea blue knitted sweater with a silver H in the middle and a letter attached that said:

_Dear Hermione:_

_I hope you are spending a great Christmas with your family because that is what Christmas is all about. I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend to my sons. This might seem a little task to you but to them it's a big deal. They miss you although they didn't say it out loud, it's written in their faces. Well although you haven't met the rest of the family the twins and I have made you an honorary Weasley. This is a Weasley sweater which I made myself. I hope you like it dear!_

_ Lots of love,_

_ Molly Weasley._

She shed a few tears when she read the letter. From harry there was a book called _Patience: its levels and how to not explode_ with a letter saying she might need it if she was going to be best friends with the twins. And from George and Fred there was a picture of them and her last Christmas with a beautiful frame she knew was going to look wonderful in her bedside in her Hogwarts room. She loved her gifts. As she opened her gift from her parents she got toothbrushes and a notepad. They weren't being mean, they just didn't know their own daughter well enough now to get her a good present.

Thankfully for the three of them the Christmas break didn't last long and went by pretty fast. Soon enough they were with Hermione walking with her in the corridors. During these weeks nothing much happened except that Fred and George have discovered they might like granger. Both of them. Two pranksters. A bookworm. The magic between them was about to appear, now it was the matter of time.


	5. oliver vs mione

**Going out of the pages**

_**Disclaimer: it's all owned by the best author out there… J.K. Rowling!**_

_**Plz review and let me know your opinion on my story - shadow **_

It was valentine day and everyone was disgusted by all the red and pink except for those desperate girls waiting for their 'Romeo' who shall never come. It seemed for everyone that day took the longest to end except for three people who were having the time of their life by pulling pranks on everyone. Mione didn't know when the twins convinced her to help them with just that day's prank. It might have been for Lockhart, who she knew was a fake who wanted the popularity. All she knew was that she was laughing all day as she made pink paint exploding cards.

Around this time harry had found out how to talk to the diary but since he was raised by Sirius he knew that diary was bad dark magic and he knew a false memory when he saw one. So when he saw the memory of Hagrid and the spider he knew that it was wrong and Hagrid was innocent so he hid the book so no one gets to be fooled by that dark magic again.

At the same time Oliver was trying to exhaust them to death for the next match. Hermione didn't like to see in her twins so exhausted so she went to confront Oliver. She grabbed him by the ear and pushed him into a classroom then she went in and locked the door. The whole quidditch team, most of the Gryffindor's and professor McGonagall (who denied ever being there) who all wanted to listen to the argument were outside that door trying to listen but they couldn't hear anything when suddenly Hermione was screaming at poor Oliver. The argument lasted a long 50 minutes since they were both the most stubborn people anyone had seen. Oliver wood, quidditch team captain vs. hermione granger, smartest witch of her age. It was hard to tell who would win.

After a while the screaming was stopped and the door was opened and a victorious hermione walked out. Some people groaned since they had betted that Oliver would win and handed the money and others brought the distressed Oliver out and sat him in the bench. He could just say, ''don't ever get hermione granger mad. She's dangerous.'', the he stopped and looked like he was in pain, ''no practice today. Fred, George watch out for your girl temper''. Fred and George felt even prouder as they turned to get the money they won.

After they got word of no practice harry ran to get the book and destroy it when he saw his room in shambles and no diary. Today was the day for the next quidditch match, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor and Hermione gave the twins their kiss in the cheek and a big hug as she walk away with Harry and Ron. Harry started to hear the voice again then it hit Hermione with a _wham!_ She quickly told them that she understood something but was going to have to check in the library and Hermione ran all the way there. If Mione's hunch was right then she had just solved the whole mystery! She quickly grabbed a book and grabbed the first person there who was Penelope Clearwater and showed her the information in case Hermione got petrified too.

Fred and George were in the air on their brooms when they felt a big pain in their hearts and wrist as fear and acceptance passed thru them. Fred looked at George and George at Fred and thought the same thing, ''hermione''. The professor suddenly came out and started to shout at the megaphone that this match was cancelled. Fred and George both went and walked right next to harry and saw Ron do the same, strangely enough McGonagall didn't object and started walking in a way that said to follow her. To their horror she walked towards the hospital wing. The twins looked down to the bed they were standing in front of and gasped. Mione, their Mione was lying in the bed petrified.

They heard Ron and harry gasp, ''hermione!'', but they walked up to either side of her bed and looked at her like she was made of glass. The professor and the two Gryffindor's were surprised at the sadness and anger that was radiating from the twins while they looked at the girl like she was a precious glass. The transfiguration teacher was stunned by how hurt the usually cheerful attitude the twins held was. The professor told them all to leave to their common room but only Harry and Ron listened. Professor McGonagall told them they should go to the common room and stay where it was safe. This day was for surprises apparently as the twins refused to leave the girls bedside so she calmly told them, ''don't worry boys. She won't be going anywhere. She's safe, I promise''. She was more than shocked to see them a bit teary but they left with their backs hunched.

Fred and George came to visit every day and came to realize how important Hermione was to them. One day they came for their daily visit when Madam Pomfrey told them they couldn't visit anymore. Now the nurse always seemed ok to them so they didn't bother her since she bandaged all their prank and quidditch injuries, but no visiting their girl? They were mad so they did what every Weasley does when he doesn't get what he wants (next to begging) and that was having a strike. They held that strike until the professor (since Albus had left) looked at them with understanding eyes and gave them permission to her.

The twins wish to say what harry and their little brother were doing but honestly they were so worried about Mione and if the cure will ever be ready that they didn't notice anything else. It was starting to hurt them seeing their brave Mione like this. Meanwhile when the twins went to lunch Harry and Ron visited her and wished that she was here to help them solve this chamber mystery and cheer up Fred and George when harry noticed her hand. Her hand was balling up a piece of paper really tight until harry unwrapped her hand and took the paper. As soon as he had read it and passed it to Ron it all started to make sense. Hermione had solved the mystery while she was frozen solid in the hospital wing.

George started to notice that Ginny was acting weird but didn't ask since it was probably the chamber of secrets causing it. Boy he had no idea! One night all was chaos, Ginny was going to get killed, harry and Ron were missing and then Hermione wasn't there to tell them what the heck was going on! Their parents came to the school and molly looked sadly to her sons and to the petrified girl then marched to the office to receive the news of their youngest daughter. Just as the twins thought that they would go bald Ginny appeared safe and the other two were a bit hurt but ok. Ginny told them the whole thing and they were ashamed they hadn't seen it sooner.

There was a feast that night that lasted all night long but the twins weren't celebrating or pulling pranks, they just sat there wishing that Mione was there. Almost everyone in Hogwarts had seen how much the twins needed Hermione and knew that there might be something there in a few years but for now they were miserable when the door opened. Hermione came out unfrozen since everyone but the twins knew that the cure was ready. The twins stood up and looked at her in happiness as she ran to hug them both at the same time. People wanted to awwwww at that perfect moment but no one did in fear of ruining the moment.

After that the twins were always next to Mione and it seemed that they were afraid of her turning petrified again. Hermione completely understood their fear because she herself was afraid she would be frozen again. When they got into the train they decided to share with Ron, Harry and Ginny where they uncovered Percy's doom.

Before it was time to leave they offered her a gum but Hermione was suspicious and first watched as they chewed on it then she put it on her mouth first. They started to laugh as Fred's hair turned dark purple, George's hair turned lime green and Hermione's hair turned neon blue. The three of them march off the train in an army march laughing as other people looked at her weirdly. But Hermione granger didn't care, she was with her twins and she was happy.

**review review review review review (x999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999998)**


End file.
